Satisfaction: A Boy Play - Preview 2
by yaoi415
Summary: The boys star in an adult video. The plot: Sasuke visits the strip club. SasuNaru. A preview of my future multi-chapter AU story, Satisfaction: A Boy Play.


I was feeling super nice and decided to post this for the evil cliffy that I left on Bay Cafe: ch.8

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Push me

and then just touch me

till I can get my satisfaction

satisfaction

satisfaction

Satisfaction: A boy play

Preview

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They had passed the speed limit by twenty miles. The group cruised through a highway that was limited to 60 miles. It was after hours and the passengers had finished coming out of a bar.

Hugo, the tallest of the group, drove. A designated driver who did not have a single drop of alcohol in his system and although he wasn't the owner of the vehicle, he was relieved to know that they were going to be safe for tonight. The owner of the vehicle sat next to Hugo. Sasuke didin't say much, and despite being intoxicated, he was as calm and collected as if he were sober. He sat next to the driver's sit in order to stay away from the annoying drunks in the back.

Karin was in heat. Unfortunately for Suigetsu, she didn't want to be touched by anyone who wasn't Sasuke. And Suigetsu constantly tried to touch the Uchiha's hair while asking how did he make it stand up.

"Sasuke, they're drunk…You don't have to do this…They probably won't remember it by tomorrow." Hugo spoke in a soft tone, low enough to stay away from unwanted earshot.

"It's a dare." Sasuke answered. "Besides, they're both still conscious. I'm pretty sure they'll remember. And if they ask, I don't want to lie and say I did when I didn't." Sasuke detested liars. He hated them. So if he lied…what would that make him?

Earlier that night, Sasuke had been dared to go to a strip club. Suigetsu had never seen the Uchiha in such an enviorment. Karin, was unable to hold back as soon as the shark included to have one of the strippers give him a lap dance, demanded it be a male club. Ladies' Night. The lap dance would be given by a male dancer.

He wasn't gay . He was just really sure that no one would turn him on, since he had lost that ability at the age of 12.

Their goal was to embarrass their leader. Something they had never seen.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The strip club was packed with female clients.

"You heard that Karin? He want's a One on One." The dizzy shark exclaimed after hearing the Uchiha condition the dare to take place in an empty room. He wanted to stay away from the ladies that eyed and secretly undressed him through their imaginations.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I would like to request a male dancer please." Karin spoke to the man who managed dance appointments. He was a gray haired hound who kept a white patch over his left eye. The man was attractive.

"Sure, and when would you like your lap dance?"

"Oh, it's not for me, its for a friend. He also wants a private room." The man rose an eyebrow. "No, he's not THAT way, it's just a dare." The club had so many dares, it had become one of the main things that kept them successful. "I would like, the best dancer you have."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The room was dark and quiet. It was a hard to believe there was a club that housed it. The only thing that could be heard was soft music. The seat was large and comfortable. There was a glass table next to it. It had bottles of wine, vodka and other types of liquors. There were also fancy cups and shot glasses. Sasuke looked ahead and paitienly waited for what he believed to be pointless and stupid.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Let me get this straight. You requested me, but want me to dance for your friend?" The blond stripper spoke with Karin. He also wore a shreaded tux, like every other available dancer. They were discussing problems that loomed through the dancers conditions. His scarred cheeks gave him an animal vibe. He had a sexy core and his eyes were blue. "I'm sorry but I don't dance for males. If they're not female, I aint doing it." He began to walk away.

This got the red head desperate. She knew if she didn't get him, Suigetsu would stubbornly request a female and she couldn't risk that! Sasuke was surely not gay, so a male dancer would be for laughs, but a female dancer would surely win his heart.

"He's rich!" She tried. He wasn't convinced. She was probably just babbling non-sense. "You're tab will start at 3,000!" He stopped. A stripper had a tab that began and added up. If people began the tab at 100, which was usually the case, then after 5 minutes of dancing, the dancer would walk away with 500. But to start at 3,000? He turned around.

"I better get this tab. I will ask him to enter his credit-card-"

"It's already in!" Karin assured. "You can ask your manager!" Naruto looked at Kakashi who nodded. Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief.

"For Three thousand dollars a minute? Sure I can be gay for one night."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke played with the bottle while he waited. Ten minutes had passed and he was reaching his limit. He wondered if he should have a drink or not. No, he didn't want to lose self control.

Kid Rock's "I want to be a cowboy" song came on.

The front of the room lit up. There was a fox like dancer who's skin was sun kissed tan. A light bronze that usually drove the ladies off the walls. His lips were rosy and the marks that decorated his face gave him a wild look. He wore a dark orange top. It was well ironed and buttoned. As the male approached him, he forced open his shirt, tearing it free from the buttons that kept it closed. The fox-like stripper exposed his sexy torso and threw the shirt. His hip bones were visable but the Uchiha refused to admit they were mesmerizing.

He stood infront of Sasuke and took off his cowboy hat. The unloaded gun that was held in his hand was swung and put away. He gave the Uchiha a sexy look as his right arm bent back in order to shield his gun onto his back pocket. After traveling through his back pocket, his hand massaged its way to the front of his own thigh, occasionally playing with the truffles near his crotch, those that formed as he moved his jeans.

Sasuke watched in slight fascination. The fox like dancer had gotten on his knees and began to caress the wolf's lap. His eyes were so deep. It was easy to get lost in them…

"What's your name?" Sasuke could hear himself asking. It must have been the liquor. The influence brought weird emotions. He usually found the torso of any other man to be discusting, but his was…

"Naruto." Naruto looked up and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at the Uchiha, who didn't flinch. "Bang." He sensually stated. He brought down the gun and placed the handle over his client's crotch. "Amn." He engulfed the length of the gun. His head began to bob up and down as he continued to make sounds. Sasuke bit is bottom lip. A light shade of red glazed over the raven's face. Naruto pressed the handle over his crotch, a little harder.

"I thought this was suppose to be a lap dance." His light cheeks contrasted with his stern face. He refused to close his legs. Although he felt out of place, but he didn't want to show this jerk. The bastard was definitely doing it on purpose and he couldn't understand why he was responding. Instead, he held onto the chair handles and watched the stripper in action.

"If turning you on is considered a dance, then yes…I've been told to take extra measures with you…" Naruto looked up and came inches away from the Uchiha's face.

"Who said it's turning me on?" Sasuke glared.

'Fuck!' Naruto internally cursed. How was it possible that his voice, scent and glares have such an affect on him? He was suppose to be arousing the customer, not the other way around! He could feel his heart thump. It was something he couldn't explain.

Naruto's arms found their way around Sasuke's neck. Both didn't say a thing. The blonde's knees leaned on the space between Sasuke and the Chair.

"This…" Both groaned as his crotch rubbed against the Raven's own hardening weakness.

"Isn't it against the rules to have a stripper touch a client?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto tried his best to keep his eyes focused. The raven couldn't see him since their faces were so close, his lips were over the fox's ear.

"Mm..No, its only illegal if you touch me…" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment. Both were so close. They could feel an invisible force pulling their faces together. The room was hot and both wondered if it was the heater. Sweat glazed down skin. Sasuke's head tilted to the side while Naruto's came down slowly. Their eyes were beginning to close and suddenly…

Soft lips touched. Sasuke could feel the blond's tender lips vibrate with moans. The Uchiha slipped his tongue in order to add extra juice. The fluids mixed while Naruto held onto the raven's back. Sasuke forgot about the rule, the blond had just told him. The kiss was so intense that he had released the chair handles and pulled the fox in a strong embrace. He wanted to feel their chests melt together, wanted their heartbeats to become one.

"Mmm," lip smacking ecstasy could be felt. "Ngh!"

Finally, Naruto remembered what was happening and gently pulled away. He looked at his watch; 5 minutes had passed. "Looks like my shift is done." The Uchiha simply looked away. He didn't understand what had happened. He was a man of principles. Never in his life had he ever lost control over himself. There was still a strong fire within him that yearned to feel the warmth that had taken place. It had been years since he felt it and it was the very thing that had left him scarred. But now, he wanted this stranger to comfort him. He felt the fox stand. The Uchiha turned just in time to watch him begin to walk away.

Naruto felt a hand grab his right arm. He calmly looked at the source.

"How much are you worth tonight?" He asked. His glare…his full lips…those dark eyes…the possibility of feeling his skin.

"I'm not for sale." He answered, bitting the bottom half of his lip…fighting the desire to…

"Just for tonight." Sasuke tried again.

"50 million." Naruto's cost was purposely over exaggerated. He knew the Uchiha would call it unreasonable and forget the offer.

"Alright." Sasuke pulled out his checkbook and began writing out the check. "And by the way, it's Sasuke, I'll pay 25 extra just to hear you scream my name." Naruto blushed and looked at the check he had been given. It read; To the order of Naruto, the money was a lot more than he had hoped for. He had written 75,015,000. He had paid for the dance, as well as the night.

This guy was serious...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Where is Sasuke?" Nearly half an hour had passed since the raven had disappeared into the room..

"He probably got bored and left." Suigetsu slurred.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"MMm" Sasuke locked the door while making out with Naruto who was pinned against it. The scene to the hotel was steamy. Both boys kept control in front of the receptionist and on their way down the hall, but as soon as they entered the room...

Sasuke had slammed the blond against the door and both began to furiously taste each other's tongues. It was an intense hunger that was hard to fight. Sasuke sucked Naruto's tongue in response to frustration. Both crotches deliciously rubbed against each other.

"Fuck." Naruto whispered, as he felt Sasuke bruise his neck with longing lips. He could feel his skin go between the raven's oral entrance.

"Nng…" Sasuke on the other hand felt Naruto's use the top of his thigh to rub his crotch. This caused him to lean harder on the blond.

Naruto didn't know why, but he looked up and saw a couple of handles above him. He held onto them and wrapped his legs against the raven's waist. "Sas…Mo-more…Sasuke…" Naruto slightly begged.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Enough." Orochimaru announced.

Kabuto turned off the video that presented the raven caressing the thighs his waist was wrapped in.

"How did this one do?" Orochimaru wanted to know the statistics of his video.

"It was the one that sent all other's home. Oro Industries is now the best viewed adult channel."

"How are Karin and Suigetsu doing?"

"They're fine, and so are Haku and Zabuza, but most people tune in for Naruto and Sasuke." Kabuto answered.

"Those two are constantly fighting…it's amazing to see how well their chemistry is once the camera's rolling." Orochimaru sighed. "Why haven't we gotten rid of that stupid brat?" The snake-like man didn't like Naruto.

"Because Sasuke will quit, and he is the pillar of this network."

"I need to speak to him." The snake was about to search for his prey.

"I'm sorry sir, Uchiha has specifically asked no interruptions during rehearsal."

"Rehearsal?"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Take it out." Naruto moaned. He was on top of the dressing table. He wore an orange sweater. The top half of his body was clothed, but his bottom half wasn't. Both actors were in Naruto's dressing room. Sasuke had entered against the blonde's will and insisted on rehearsing for the next video.

There was a cord that indicated there was something within the actor's rear that was causing a bit of discomfort. It was connected to a gadget that was held by the raven. "I don't remember reading anything about a vibrator in this scene. And why do we have to go straight to the sex scene?"

"Because you need practice." Sasuke purred. He leaned in closer and licked the tip of his victim's ear. "How does it feel?"

"Where is it? What line indicates that I have to have a vib-Aaaahhh, Ngh, Ohhh…" Sasuke had hired the volume a bit.

"Shhh, if you want I can convince Orochimaru to add it. He kissed his way down the blonde's chest and licked the tip of his cock. "It's oozing out, nicely. I'm sure this will make a good prop, but then again…everything I do turns you on…doesn't it, Naruto?"

"Ngh! The hell…ahhh are you talking about?...Ohhhh, you know why I'm here!...Ha…ha…." He breathed.

"For money…" Sasuke opened his mouth and engulfed his prey's shaft.

Naruto could feel the fruits of his loin want more. He didn't want to admit the fact that if felt good. He tried his best not to feel bad about his part time job, since he was doing it to pay for the dream house he had secretly promised to surprise his future wife with. If only she knew the things he had to do in order to give her their dream-house as a wedding gift.

"Stop..." He hissed.

"You'd rather do it in front of a crowd?" Sasuke asked, referring to the director, his assistant, the editor, as well as the camera crew.

"Yes! Because it helps me confirm the fact that it's only acting!" Naruto tried his best to ignore the hired volume the Uchiha had turned the toy to.

"Then what do you call this?" Sasuke's conditions to Orochimaru once he was asked to be a porn actor were: to have Naruto be his only partner and vise versa. The snake had tried to have the blond work with Sai, but the task failed, since Sai never arrived due to a sudden accident that left him in the hospital, and although they were suppose to use different names in order to distinguish between various stories, Sasuke didn't want them to use any, since he cringed at the idea of having Naruto moan to any name that wasn't his.

Naruto already had a fiancée and even thought the Uchiha already knew that, he also knew that they weren't having sex since he knew who the girl was. She was Hyuuga Hinata. A typical shy girl who wanted to wait until marriage. With that said, he could confidently say that although he didn't have Naruto's heart, he had his body, every other day.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

As noted before this story is NOT for those who DONT LIKE LEMONS!! I am serious. It's been brewing in my head, and thanks to this I have writters block for Bay Cafe, so I decided to just post it so my writer's black can go away! This story will be short...I think...Well the good news is, I already know how it's gonna end and all the important parts of the story.

I didin't want to say this but, some chapters will start off with a video shooting in a form of a story just like the one you just saw here, but I will write it down as a writers note before starting the chapter and it will have the initials AV followed by its very own title.

So I hope you guys like it!

And don't forget to review!! I want to know if it's worth posting.


End file.
